Auntie Ronnie?
by FutureNarnianQueenX
Summary: Set 6 years after the current events of Albert Square. Starring Ronnie, Roxy, Jack and Amy Mitchell. And whenever there's a Mitchell around... there's bound to be some trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this fanfic is set 6 years after the current events happening in EastEnders. It stars Jack Branning, Ronnie Branning (previously Mitchell), Roxy Mitchell and Amy Mitchell (who are not my characters to take credit for). Amy is now 6 years old, and she and Roxy have moved out of the Queen Vic and are now living in a flat in the Square. Enjoy, and please review! :)**

It was 12.45pm, and a slightly stressed out Roxy Mitchell was setting the table for lunch. If it were any usual day, she wouldn't have bothered going to all this effort; she and Amy would probably just stick their feet up and eat in front of the telly - but she wanted this day to be special. Her sister Ronnie and her husband Jack had arrived home from their holiday in Australia late last night, and they were coming over to the flat today to catch up with Roxy and Amy, who they hadn't seen in three weeks.

Roxy placed a bottle of champagne in the middle of the table, and then put a bottle of Coca Cola next to it. She heard the kitchen door open behind her.

"Mum, when's Auntie Ronnie and Uncle Jack going to be here?" A little girl of six years old was standing in the doorway. She had long, wavy hair, the exact same shade of blonde as her mother's. Her eyes were also the same delicate shade of blue as her mother's. She was wearing a red camisole and blue cropped jeans, and wasn't wearing any shoes over her little white socks.

"Soon, Amy m'darling, very, very soon!" Roxy smiled, adjusting the position of the cutlery before turning round and holding her arms out. Amy smiled as she ran up to her mum and gave her a hug. Roxy lifted her up and kissed the side of her head.

The buzzer rang. Amy's face lit up. "They're here, they're here!" she squealed. Roxy mimicked her daughter's squeal as she gently put her back on the ground. As soon as she was free, Amy ran towards the buzzer and pushed the button to let her auntie and uncle come up to the flat.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and there stood Ronnie and Jack Branning. Amy smiled and hugged her auntie.

"Hi, Amy!" said Ronnie, bending down and kissing her niece's cheek. "Aww, we missed you so much, sweetheart!"

"I missed you too!" Amy smiled.

"Alright, Amy?" said Jack, holding up his hand for a hi-five.

"Hi, Uncle Jack!" she said, slapping his hand. Not too hard so it would hurt, but hard enough to let him know that his little niece was not someone to mess with.

Ronnie stood up and hurried to the kitchen doorway where Roxy was standing. "Hi, Rox!" she said, hugging her sister.

"Hiya, Ron! Uugh, it's so good to see you again!" Roxy smiled, hugging her sister back.

Jack wheeled himself in through the door and into the hallway. He had been sitting in that wheelchair for five years now, ever since a gang of gunmen had raided his nightclub and he had taken a bullet to protect his nephew. He never regretted doing it, but the consequences meant the left side of his body was paralysed for life.

"Hey, Jack!" Roxy came over and hugged her brother-in-law.

"Alright, Rox?" Jack smiled.

"Okay, uuh… lunch is nearly ready, another ten minutes or so…"

"Oh, that's good, we can give you your presents before we eat." said Ronnie, cutting her sister off.

Amy gasped and her eyes widened. "Presents?"

Jack and Ronnie giggled. "Yes, Amy - presents." Ronnie smiled at her niece.

The four of them went into the living room and sat down. Ronnie was carrying a plastic bag, full of souvenirs from Australia.

"Right, let's see what we've got then." she teased, delving her hand into the bag. She pulled out two small koala bear keyrings. They were wearing waistcoats, one blue, one green, and they both had **WITH LOVE FROM AUSTRALIA **printed in tiny letters on the back.

Everyone smiled as Ronnie passed the koala with the green waistcoat to Roxy, and the one with the blue waistcoat to Amy.

"Aww, thanks Auntie Ronnie!" Amy exclaimed, giving Ronnie another hug.

"You're welcome, darling." Ronnie smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Ron, that's cute!" Roxy giggled, twirling the keyring around her finger.

Ronnie then pulled out two small jars of multi-coloured sweets from the bag. She passed one of them to Amy.

"Now, remember and brush your teeth extra extra good when you've eaten them, okay?" said Ronnie.

Amy nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Auntie Ronnie!"

She ripped the plastic wrapping off the jar and opened the lid.

"Ah, ah…" Roxy stopped her. "Don't you think you should wait till you have your lunch, Amy?"

Amy looked a little disappointed, but soon gave a small smile and nodded, putting the lid back on the jar.

Jack and Ronnie giggled. "Good girl, Amy." Ronnie smiled. "Here, Rox." she passed the other jar of sweets to her sister.

"Thanks, Ron." she hugged Ronnie again, kissing her on both cheeks. "Right, I think lunch should be just about ready!"

**What do you think? I will update soon if I get enough positive feedback, so please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing with this fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter, they're much appreciated :) I noticed that quite a lot of people are getting confused why Amy is calling Jack "Uncle Jack". Let me explain it to you. About a year prior to the current events in EastEnders, Jack cheated on Ronnie with her sister, Roxy. Roxy got pregnant and had a baby girl (Amy). Currently in EastEnders, Jack and Ronnie are engaged, and both Ronnie and Roxy know that Jack is Amy's father. However, since this fanfic is set six years in the future, Jack and Ronnie are now married, which is why Amy is calling Jack "Uncle Jack". Since she is only six, she wouldn't know that the man she is calling her uncle is actually her dad. I hope that helps people understand it a bit more! Here is the second chapter of "Auntie Ronnie?" Enjoy, and please review! :)**

An hour later, everyone had eaten lunch, and Roxy, Ronnie, Jack and Amy were now sitting around the table, talking, drinking and laughing.

"Oh, it was so hilarious, you should have seen!" Ronnie giggled in hysterics. "The suitcase just suddenly rips apart and before you know it, all my knickers have fallen out onto the airport floor!"

"We're trying to stuff all the clothes back in the suitcase but it's no use 'cos it's totally ripped, so everything just falls back out again, and everyone's staring at us like we're a right pair o' nutters!" Jack chuckled.

By this time, tears were streaming down Roxy's face since she was laughing so hard, and she was leaning onto the table for support. Amy was trying to drink a glass of Cola but giggled and started coughing.

"Oh, you alright, Amy?" Ronnie tried to stop laughing.

Amy smiled and nodded, banging the glass down on the table and covering her mouth with her hand. It took her a little while, but eventually she managed to stop silently laughing and swallow the Cola.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she gave one last little cough. "Um… Mum, could I please eat some of my sweets now?"

"Yeah, sure, darling." Roxy had finally calmed down and was now wiping away the tears on her cheeks with a single finger.

Amy smiled. She jumped off her chair and ran into the living room to fetch the jar of sweets that she had left in there. She picked the jar up, and as soon as she stepped back into the hallway, the buzzer on the wall started ringing.

"Mum!" Amy called, bounding back into the kitchen. "There's someone at the door." She sat down on her chair, finished taking the plastic wrapping off the jar, took the lid off and put a multi-coloured sweet in her mouth.

"Oh, okay." Roxy smiled, wiping away the remainder of her laughing tears and getting up to go and see who was at the door.

Jack smiled. "Good?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Hello?" said Roxy, picking up the phone next to the buzzer.

The smile was wiped away from her face when she heard the familiar voice. Her heart started beating heavily when she realised who was at the door. She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"No. No, you can't come in." she said eventually in a small voice.

"Who is it, Rox?" Ronnie called.

Roxy didn't answer her sister's question. She was too fixated on the person's voice she was hearing talk to her down the phone.

"I don't care! You're not coming in." Roxy stated strongly, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes.

Ronnie, Jack and Amy stayed silent as they listened to Roxy, trying to figure out who this rejected visitor was. The lovely warm feeling of laughter and happiness had just disappeared from the room.

Roxy started pulling and twisting her bottom lip, and tapping her foot lightly on the floor. She took a deep breath.

"Look…" she said, in almost a whispered tone. She put one hand up against the wall and looked down. "I don't care. Accept it, alright? You can't come in." And with that, she slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" asked Ronnie, as Roxy started walking slowly into the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair. She sighed.

"It was no one." She sat back down on her chair. "No one important, anyway."

She gently held her daughter by her waist and pulled her onto her lap. She kissed her head, held her close, and breathed in the safe, comforting smell of Amy's strawberry shampoo.

**So who was this mystery rejected visitor? I'll update soon!**


End file.
